1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair care composition product containing (A) a basic amino acid derivative and (B) a higher alcohol as active ingredients. The composition may optionally contain (C) a cationic polymer and/or (D) an anionic surface active agent, an ampholytic surface active agent, or both, as additional active ingredients. The composition may be used, for example, to condition hair. The composition makes hair easier to comb, imparts a soft and moist feeling to the hair, and provides good sensory feel properties during use.
2. Discussion of the Background
When the hair is washed with a soap, a synthetic wash, detergent and the like, excess fat is removed during washing. As a result, the hair loses smoothness, a dry and hard feeling is produced, the combing property is decreased, and broken hair or split hair may be produced.
In order to eliminate these drawbacks, a hair care composition product, such as a shampoo or a rinse, contains ingredients that provide hair conditioning effects. Such a hair care composition which is most widely used is one containing a quaternary ammonium salt, such as a dialkyldimethylammonium chloride or a monoalkyltrimethylammonium chloride, as the main active ingredient.
These alkyl quaternary ammonium salts are electrically adsorbed on the surface of the hair, which is weakly acidic, whereby a good combing property and smoothness is imparted to the hair. However, the skin and the mucous membrane are heavily irritated by these salts, and the biodegradability thereof is poor.
Further, when the alkyl quaternary ammonium salts are used in combination with an anionic surface active agent, a water-insoluble salt is formed, decreasing solubility and sensory feeling during use. Thus, the use of the alkyl quaternary ammonium salts is limited when incorporating the same into a hair care composition, so the development of conditioning agents which may replace the alkyl quaternary ammonium salts has been in demand.
Known examples of conditioning agents other than the alkyl quaternary ammonium salts include alkylamideamine salts such as stearic acid diethylaminoethylamide and cocoyl arginine ethyl ester pyrrolidone carboxylate. These compounds exhibit low irritation and an excellent biodegradability, but have poor conditioning effects.
In recent years, consumers have had much interest in safety and environmental issues, and a hair care composition which has excellent conditioning properties and provides acceptable sensory feelings feeling during use which does not require alkyl quaternary ammonium salts have been in high demand.